


Happy Endings

by anyasbunny



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasbunny/pseuds/anyasbunny
Summary: A diary entry from when Tara moved to Sunnydale and she’s thinking about her mom and life and all. Pre-Hush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing something for BtVS, so I'm sorry in advance. It's tiny and just me being emo and writing random stuff.

**tara maclay’s diary  
** november, 1999 

I’m glad my mom never filled my mind with fairytales and all happy ending stories. I guess she was also sick of it. Sick of false hopes, even though she was always so kind and sweet to me and everyone around. We used to read together when my father wasn’t around, most of the time, wicca books or just classic literature with brave heroines. I was sure she wanted more for me than to have to live there with _them_ , being their slave…. And I felt it in her tone every night when she came by my bed and whispered me sweet dreams, eyes filled with sincere tears. Her voice was melodic, making me feel safe, even though deep down, we both knew we weren’t. Not there. She was sorry I was going through it, but I knew it wasn’t her fault. She wasn’t the one to blame. And that’s why I left without looking back. My personal heroine wasn’t there anymore and why should I stay then?

The thing is: we don’t need fairytales to believe in something more; to believe we can do better. We’re enough. She taught me that. Even if the happy endings don’t come… Who cares? That’s not why we should live for. It can’t define what we’re going to be. We live because that’s a greater purpose, we can make our journey a worthy one. If we don’t have a happy ending ourselves, let’s try to give the others, theirs. I believe I can make good, in my own timid and introvert way. My mother gave her life for me and my happiness, my freedom. She was so brave, everyday. And I’ll make her proud… Even if my happy ending won’t come. My journey will matter. 

At least I’m trying, before **it** devours me whole. 


End file.
